Então Eu Nasci
by Jeamalo
Summary: Em que momento começa a vida? Quando ganhamos a consciência de nós mesmos? Quando passamos a pensar? Quando ganhamos consciência que existe um mundo lá fora? Quando passamos a amar aquela que nos guarda, ou as vozes a seu redor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Então pessoal, apesar de não estar tendo muita atenção por aqui resolvi postar essa outra finc minha, é uma one-short de 12 capítulos sobre a Nessie, que vão desde antes dela nascer até a impressão com Jake. Espero que gostem, se sim façam essa autora feliz e comentem por favor! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Então eu nasci...<strong>_

_**Prólogo**_

Todo nascimento é algo traumático na vida de uma criança. A falta de ar, a luz, então o ar rasgando seus pulmões... Para alguns com sorte esse será o momento de maior dor em sua vida, para outros, no entanto, muitos momentos como esse se seguirão... Mas acho que a maioria das pessoas não para muito para analisar seu nascimento. E talvez o principal motivo disso seja porque elas logo se esqueçam dele. Contudo, eu me lembro do meu. E não acho que um dia eu vá esquecer... Na verdade, eu me lembro de tudo com estrema clareza, de coisas de bem antes de meu nascimento... E são algumas das melhores lembranças que tenho, embora por muito tempo eu tenha as deixado retidas em minha mente. Nunca vou me esquecer de quando tomei consciência de mim, ou de quando senti pela primeira vez o amor de minha mãe por mim, ou da voz de meu pai, ou do gosto de sangue, do calor e aconchego do útero, ou dos braços de Rose, ou dos olhos de jake, ou de como eu nasci...

**1 Consciência**

Assim como às vezes não sabemos de que maneira aprendemos algo, também não sei com exatidão quando, ou como ganhei consciência de mim mesma. Mas consigo me lembrar da sensação. Havia calor, conforto, aconchego... Lembro-me de gostar disso, de gostar daquele lugar em que estava, de me sentir segura nele. O lugar em que eu estava não era muito grande, quando o percebi, e com o passar do tempo ficava cada vez menor, eu não compreendia a principio como isso era possível. Como era possível que minha "bola" estivesse diminuindo, até que tomei consciência que não era o lugar que estava diminuindo, mas eu que estava aumentando. Eu estava crescendo... crescendo muito rápido...Mas isso não é assunto para agora.

Como eu disse, minhas primeiras memórias começam com sensações. Lembro-me de me sentir muito satisfeita comigo mesma. Estava em um lugar seguro onde tinha tudo que eu precisava, não tinha de me esforçar para ser saciada. Eu ficava em minha bola boiando e gozando das boas sensações que me eram transmitidas por minha mãe. Mas dela nós falaremos mais profundamente depois...

Muitos podem pensar que a vida de um feto é fácil e simples, apenas comer, descansar e crescer. E até certo ponto estão certos, mas também a partes ruins, a existência pode ser demasiado entediante. Não é como se você estivesse de férias, não há muito que fazer lá dentro, se é que me entendem. Para a maioria dos bebes essa consciência com certeza levaria muito mais tempo do que levou para mim, e mesmo quando tomam, não devem se sentir tão entediados, ou ficarem se questionando quando a ela, mas para mim e minha percepção prematura das coisas, não ter rapidamente algo novo com que se distrair fazia com que a vida se tornasse por demasiado enfadonha. Aqueles primeiros momentos de minha vida, que não aconteceram senão em algumas horas foram bem intensos.

Tudo era muito novo e eu queria saber cada vez mais. É impreciso para eu explicar como o desenvolvimento da mente de um bebe se dá, ainda mais um como eu, mas acredito que deva ser mais ou menos com magica. Tudo já esta diante dos seus olhos, você que ainda não é capaz de perceber ou compreender, de repente, você se torna capaz de notar algo que antes não estava lá, ou que estava, mas como você não entendia não deu importância. A cada segundo, no começo de minha vida, eu percebia algo novo, e ansiava por mais, desejava poder ver melhor, entender o que aquelas coisas eram ou o que eram os sentimentos e sensações que eu sentia. Era tudo muito novo e muito confuso, mas eu estava intrigada.

Porém de todas as sensações e sentimentos dos quais fui arremetida naqueles primeiros momentos, um foi o que mais me intrigou e do qual eu mais gostei. Era um calor brando e acolhedor que fazia meu coração acelerar e me sentir muito feliz e orgulhosa de mim mesma. Eu sentia amor...

Amor por minha bola, eu adorava o lugar em que estava, mais do que isso, eu amava aquela pessoa dona da bola, dona de mim. Quando eu fiz a conexão com ela, quando fui banhada por suas emoções eu cheguei a perder o ar, era tão intenso, tão profundo... Foi sublime... Eu me apaixonei por minha mãe nesse mesmo instante. Naquele curto e também tão profundo momento, onde percebi que não apenas não estava sozinha, mas também que estava ligada a alguém de uma maneira tão profunda, foi meu primeiro momento de pura felicidade, e esta até hoje entre minhas memorias favoritas...


	2. 2 Mãe

_**Então ainda nada de comentários. Vou postar mais dois capítulos, se não houverem comentários que comprovem que alguém esta lendo vou deletar a história.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Mãe<strong>_

Desde o momento em que ganhei conhecimento da existência de minha mãe, não achei que pudesse me sentir mais feliz, ou satisfeita. Eu tinha alguém, alguém aquém eu pertencia e mesmo não sabendo ainda de minha existência, estava zelando por mim.

Em pouquíssimo tempo estávamos totalmente conectadas. Eu pude sentir sua fraqueza, fome e enjoos, nos primeiros momentos de meu crescimento. Aquilo me incomodou profundamente, não estava gostando nada dela estar mal, eu também me sentia mal. Ao longo daquelas horas estávamos mal, mas a principio era só fraqueza e os enjoos, até que, eu não sei por que veio a preocupação e a ansiedade. Ela se movia depressa me deixando tonta. Na tentativa de para-la me movimentei bruscamente, isso pareceu funcionar, ela parou. Como ela continuou nervosa tive de cutuca-la uma segunda vez, mas estranhamente isso não parecia incomoda-la. Depois ela sentiu ainda mais ansiedade e então veio... Algo que eu não esperava, mas foi ainda melhor do que descobrir sua existência... Foi o amor, novamente ele, mas dessa vez não era meu por ela, era dela por mim!

Eu não podia definir o que senti. Sentir amor por uma pessoa ou algo é sem dúvida maravilhoso, mas se sentir amada por alguém, por alguém que você ama mais que tudo, não há palavras... E eu podia sentir nitidamente seu amor, pois eu sentia o que ela sentia, era tão bom... Aquela foi minha segunda experiência de pura felicidade, e fora em tão pouco tempo, que eu imaginei que se continuasse nesse ritmo eu não daria conta.

Seu amor me banhava de forma sublime, me fazendo relaxar. Eu podia sentir sua percepção de mim ela não apenas me amava tão profundamente como me sentia também. Estava tudo tão bom, estávamos tendo um momento nosso, ela me acariciava através da bola e tinha reação estranha ela parecia "emocionada", estava tão feliz por tomar conhecimento da minha existência, quanto eu quando tive da dela. Estava tudo tão bom até que ela ficou preocupada novamente, na verdade estava muito assustada, e mais uma vez ela se sentiu mal. A cutuquei novamente, estava preocupada.

"_Está tudo bem. Nós estamos bem."_

Ela me disse em seus pensamentos, não sei como aquilo aconteceu, mas inaugurou meu terceiro momento. Eu ainda não fora capaz de ouvir sua voz, quer dizer, eu sabia que havia algo fora da bola, mas não podia ver ou escutar o que havia lá, então ouvir sua voz foi pra mim um momento glorioso. Era a primeira voz que eu ouvia, e era linda, tão suave e doce, cheia de amor e carinho. Senti-me segura quando ela disse isso.

Porém minha segurança não durou muito, não sabia o que havia acontecido lá fora, mas de repente, minha mãe estava com... medo, não ela estava em pânico, mas não por ela, o que me surpreendeu, ela era a coisa mais importante que havia, pelo menos para mim. Ela estava preocupada comigo, mas eu não fazia ideia do porque, afinal eu estava muito bem, eu tinha minha bola, eu a tinha, não precisava de mais nada.

Todavia ela estava com medo, e se ela estava eu também estava.


	3. 3 Crescendo

**Valeu Nati2121, por enquanto você é a unica leitora a se manifestar, espero sinceramente que haja mais gente viva lendo isso aqui. De qualquer maneira lá vai! LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Crescendo<strong>

Por um longo tempo não houve novidades. Bem, pelo menos, não houve novas emoções estranhas, apenas o amor mutuo entre eu e minha mãe. Mas houve novidades muito interessantes. Eu estava crescendo, não que eu não estivesse crescendo o tempo todo, mas agora, tudo estava ficando mais nítido, eu podia perceber mais coisas a meu redor e em mim mesma.

Por exemplo, eu podia sentir toda a extensão da minha bola, que ficava menor a cada minuto. Eu podia sentir as ondas do liquido amniótico a meu redor me embalando. Contudo, essas não eram coisas tão interessantes se comparadas com minhas outras descobertas.

Antes eu me sentia como algo único, uma massa única, e com um único ponto de percepção, a qual não era tão apurada. Agora, no entanto, eu tinha desenvolvido membros, que se estendiam e terminavam em dedos e cada um deles era um novo ponto perceptivo em meu corpo. E a cada novo momento eu desenvolvia uma nova parte sensorial que eu nunca poderia imaginar ser possível, e cujo ponto de origem era impossível de supor. Eu estava gostando das mudanças. Elas eram divertidas, e era algo novo com o que me ocupar. Já que minha mãe não fazia contato sempre, eu me sentia muito entediada.

Era uma sensação gostosa, e algo curioso como um estimulo nervoso que começasse na ponta do meu pé pudesse seguir até meu cérebro e me fazer senti-lo. É sem duvida algo que pode soar estranho, pessoas normais não deveriam sentir com tanta nitidez esse processo, mas a muito eu notara que devia haver algo de diferente em mim. Eu podia sentir todo meu corpo e cada parte dele separadamente, bastava eu me concentrar. Às vezes fazia isso para me distrair, era engraçado.

O que já não era muito bom era o fato de minha bola estar encolhendo. Por que ela não podia crescer junto comigo? Isso não fazia sentido na época. Eu sabia que existia algo além da bola, ou pelo menos acreditava que sim, mas não concebia o fato de estaria em contato com esse mundo. Muito menos que estaria nele em pouco tempo. Por isso não parecia fazer sentido que minha "casa" não crescesse junto comigo. Eu não fazia ideia de quanto ainda teria de crescer, mas sabia que se continuasse naquele ritmo logo minha bola seria pequena demais para mim. Então o que seria? Para onde eu iria? O que aconteceria comigo? Com minha mãe? Estaríamos juntas? Sim? Não? Tantas perguntas sem respostas, isso me deixava agoniada. Eu queria poder ter algumas respostas, queria poder perguntar isso a minha mãe. Mas infelizmente nosso meio de comunicação tinha mão única e a única coisa que eu podia fazer era sentar e esperar.

Esperar... Esperar enquanto crescia... Crescer enquanto esperava...

É isso era muito enfadonho às vezes.


	4. 4 Um mundo além daqui

**Eu odeio ter de ser chata e repetitiva, mas tive apenas um comentário nesse capítulo. Assim não dá galera! Acorda meu povo, vamos lá não custa nada deixar um mísero comentáriozinho! **

**Nesse capítulo Nessie começa a perceber o mundo a sua volta, e que existe mais pessoas no mundo do que ela e Bella.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Um mundo além daqui<strong>

Já fazia um tempo que eu notara que existia um mundo além de minha bola. Bom, eu tinha a forte sensação de que sim, mas agora eu tinha certeza disso. Eu sentia coisas apertando e mexendo com minha bola, e elas vinham de fora. Isso só aguçava minha curiosidade.

Eu imaginava como ele seria. Quente e aconchegante como minha bola? Maior? Eu esperava que sim, pois logo já não caberia mais nela. Haveria outras pessoas lá? Como elas seriam? Como seria minha mãe? Eu sabia como ela era por dentro, mas e por fora? Será que ela ainda me amaria quando já não estivéssemos mais interligadas, eu esperava desesperadamente que não.

Outras coisa que estava me chamando a atenção, era o fato de minha audição estar melhorando ao ponto de eu já poder perceber algumas coisas nesse mundo desconhecido. A primeira evidentemente foi a voz de minha mãe. Nossa ela era tão absolutamente tão linda e doce quanto eu me lembrava, mas aos poucos estava se tornando mais rouca e fraca, e isso me assustava, eu não a ouvia sempre, então não podia saber porque isso estava acontecendo com ela. Mas algo me dizia que não era algo bom.

Outras vozes surgiram também. Uma grave e gentil que vinha sempre acompanhada de apertões a minha bola. Uma mais fina e forte e o que eu mais gostava nessa era como era sempre atenciosa com minha mãe. Sempre que eu ouvia-a ela estava preocupada com minha mãe lhe perguntando se precisava de algo ou como se sentia, e até mesmo preocupada comigo.

Haviam ainda mais duas vozes mais graves e duas mais finas, mas essas eu pouco ouvia, não sei se porque talvez não ficassem tão perto de minha mãe, ou talvez simplesmente não falassem tanto quanto as outras. Mas cada uma tinha sua peculiaridade. Das mais graves uma era mais áspera e seria, enquanto a outra era mais alta e debochada. Já as finas uma era meio estridente, como sinos, sempre agitada, a outra era serena e calma e parecia estar sempre acalmando e pondo ordem nas outras vozes. Imaginei que talvez essa fosse à mãe e me perguntei o quanto ela seria semelhante a _minha_ mãe.

Mas de todas as vozes a que eu mais gostava aquela que eu amava quase tanto quanto a da minha mãe era a dele. Apesar de sua voz estar sempre tingida de dor e tristeza isso não diminuía sua beleza. Ela era grave mais suave como veludo. Era a voz do _meu pai_. Eu soube disso novamente através de minha mãe e seus sentimentos.

Eu podia sentir através dela um amor sem medida por ele. Tão forte e lindo quanto o que ela sentia por mim. E isso me fez ficar mais atenta a sua voz, além é claro de sua beleza natural.

Meu amor por ele, no entanto, não nasceu de nenhuma dessas coisas, mas daquilo que vi estampado em cada uma de suas palavras. Mesmo no meio de tanta dor, a qual eu não fazia ideia do motivo – mas fosse ele qual fosse com certeza era uma injustiça – eu podia ver o amor, amor por minha mãe.

Não era apenas gentileza como a voz fina e forte, ou doçura como a outra mãe, ou carinho como a voz de sinos, ou como qualquer outra. Havia dedicação absoluta e resignada e uma preocupação obcecada nela. Ele a amava verdadeiramente e abnegadamente, assim como ela a ele. E isso era incrível. Fazia-me pensar se ele a amava tanto assim e se ela me amava daquela maneira, então talvez ele também me amasse.

Essa ideia deixava-me muito feliz. Porque qualquer um que amasse minha mãe tanto quanto eu sabia que ele amava teria meu amor. Mas mais do que isso sua voz me embalava tal como a dela, se não bastasse identificar que ele era através dela, eu já seria capaz de perceber sua importância para mim simplesmente pelo fato se sua voz ser uma das coisas mais lindas que meus recém descoberto ouvidos já tinham ouvido.

Assim como eu me apaixonara pela voz e por minha mãe, agora eu me apaixonara por meu pai e sua voz de anjo e apesar de todo o aconchego não via a hora de sair da bola e estar com eles. De estar com meus pais.


	5. 5 Estranhas sensações

**Primeiro, agradeço a Bia Duares e a Stewalana, as únicas leitoras a se manifestarem no capitulo passado. Esse capítulo pra mim é muito especial porque é nele que temos Nessie descobrindo uma nova presença, a de Jake. **

**5. Estranhas sensações**

O tempo transcorria rápido e sem clemencia para mim, logo já não haveria mais espaço em minha bola e eu seria obrigada a abandona-la. Mas isso não me entristecia nem um pouco, pois logo que isso ocorresse eu estaria com meus pais. Não havia nada mais no mundo, não que eu soubesse muito do mundo ou da vida, que eu amasse tanto quanto eles dois. Ou pelo menos assim pensava eu.

Foi em um dia como qualquer outro. Eu estava descansando e tentando não passar mal com as porcarias que insistiam em dar para minha mãe e as quais, infelizmente, eu tinha de dividir com ela. Eu não me lembro com clareza qual foi a primeira palavra que o ouvi dizer, mas mesmo que lembrasse isso não teria importância. Eu passara o dia com a sensação de algo estava pra acontecer, mas nada do que eu tenha vivido até ali – o que não era muita coisa – havia me preparado para aquilo.

Eu já podia sentir sua presença desde antes dele entrar, sabia que aquilo que eu passara o dia esperando acabara de chegar. Estava ansiosa para saber o que seria. Não eu estava eufórica. Seria uma nova descoberta? Uma nova voz? O que seria? Eu ouvi minha mãe falar com ele, através dela pôde ver que ele era alguém importante. Podia ver que ela o amava, mas não como amava o papai ou eu. Não, não dessa maneira.

_Estranhas sensações_ me atingiram quando ouvi sua voz pela primeira vez. Toda a ansiedade e nervosismo foram transformados em uma felicidade sem tamanho. Eu me senti capaz de romper com minha bola naquele exato momento de tão feliz que estava.

No momento em que sua voz se fez presente pela sala, eu não precisei estar conectada a ele, ou saber o que minha mãe sentia por ele para ser totalmente e completamente tomada por aquele calor agradável. Se eu achava que era feliz antes estava ligeiramente enganada, porque agora sim, com a presença dele, tudo estava perfeito.

Naquela primeira vez ele e mamãe conversaram, não sei ao certo porque eles se exaltaram. Não gostei disso. Não gostava quando minha mãe ficava chateada e nem queria que ele ficasse também.

O tempo seguiu e ele sempre voltava, e quando isso acontecia eram sempre as mesmas sensações de felicidade plena e completude que me tomavam.

Sua voz era grave como a de meu pai, mas era mais áspera e forte, meio rouca, ela reverberava nos meus ouvidos de dentro de minha bola. Apesar de ser tudo muito bom aquilo me parecia estranho de certa maneira. Era como se eu estivesse esperando por algo a muito tempo sem nem mesmo saber o que, mas que com sua presença eu a encontrava. Agora eu estava mais empolgada do que nunca de ir para esse mundo novo e também cada vez mais confusa.

Não importava o quão duro ou maçante fosse o dia, no momento em que sentia sua presença tudo ficava bem. Ele nem precisava falar nada, apesar de eu já amar sua voz. Bastava apenas que ele estivesse próximo o suficiente.

Ele e mamãe conversavam muito, e eu podia ver por sua voz que ele também a amava muito. Perguntava-me se ele também me amaria como a ela? Mais, menos? Era notável que eles se gostavam muito, e todos também pareciam gostar dele, exceto pela voz fina e determinada que estava sempre com a mamãe. Ela não gostava nada dele. E pelo que puder perceber, ele também não gostava dela.

Apesar de todo o amor de minha mãe, eu podia sentir um clima de tensão e medo a meu redor, provavelmente proveniente das vozes. Um dos raros momentos onde isso passou, mesmo que por um curto período de tempo, foi, pelo que pude perceber, graças a ele. Até mesmo meu pai riu naquele momento. Eu fiquei feliz por eles. Queria saber o que fora tão divertido para romper com aquele clima tão sério que nos envolvia. Talvez não fosse nada especifico, talvez fosse apenas sua presença que simplesmente acalmava os ânimos. Ele parecia trazer algo de muito bom junto de si. Algo que fazia com que as pessoas próximas a ele ficassem mais felizes. Bem, pelo menos comigo, com minha mãe por tabela e mais algumas pessoas, como pude notar funcionava.

Um dos melhores momentos marcados por sua presença era quando ele se aproximava bastante de minha mãe. Um calor gostoso me aquecia e entorpecia. Custei a perceber que isso não se dava apenas por sua presença simbólica, mas porque ele era de "fato" mais quente do que o resto das vozes. Ou pelo menos pareceria ser isso.

Se antes eu tinha dois ótimos motivos para querer conhecer esse estranho e desconhecido mundo, agora eu tinha três. Agora eu sabia que tudo estava certo, como deveria ser. Tudo estava completo.


	6. 6 Fome

**Esse é um capítulo do qual gosto bastante. Nessie e Bella estão morrendo. **

**Valeu Bia Duares pela reviw.**

**6. Fome**

Tudo parecia estar indo as mil maravilhas para mim, exceto por uma coisa. Fome. A cada dia eu sentia mais fome e ficava mais fraca. Eu estava crescendo muito rápido, e assim como a cada dia minha bola diminuía meu estoque de comida também diminuía. E o pior nisso tudo, não era minha saúde estar se deteriorando, mas a da minha mãe também.

Aos poucos, enquanto tomava ciência de mim mesma, também tomava de minha mãe, e não demorei a notar, que por mais incrível que parecesse eu era mais forte do que ela. Então isso significava que se eu estava faminta, minha mãe estava morrendo de fome. Isso me aterrorizava, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer por ela agora. Eu era impotente, mas as vozes não eram e isso me deixava confusa. Eu não podia fazer nada, mas eles podiam, no entanto, não estavam fazendo. Por que não estavam fazendo? Eu sabia que amavam e se preocupavam com ela, então por que não faziam nada para que ela melhorasse? Isso não fazia sentido algum.

Mas e se estivessem fazendo só que não estava surtindo efeito? Se fosse esse o caso então a situação era mais critica do que eu supunha. Talvez não houvesse esperanças para nós! Não, eu não queria, eu não podia pensar assim. Eu tinha que ser forte, assim como minha mãe estava sendo. Ela estava lutando bravamente e eu a acompanharia nessa jornada. Eu faria tudo o que eu pudesse para diminuir seu sofrimento.

Aos poucos eu sentia minha força diminuindo, minha consciência me abandonando, pensar estava se tornando mais difícil e, no entanto, eu continuava crescendo, porem mais lentamente. E agora fraca e ainda com pouco espaço eu me sentia asfixiada. O desespero começava a tomar conta de mim. Eu começava a pensar que talvez eu não sobrevivesse o bastante para ver o outro mundo e isso me deprimia. Eu nunca veria minha mãe ou nenhuma das outras vozes. Eu não poderia aprender mais coisas. Mas principalmente eu não poderia dizer a ela e aos outros que eu os amava. Eu não poderia dizer a ela o quanto era grata por seu amor e carinho. Isso não era justo! Eu queria viver, queria conhece-los!

Contudo eu estava disposta a aceitar isso de bom grado se houvessem garantias de que ficaria tudo bem com minha mãe. Ela também estava sofrendo. Se fosse certo que minha morte garantisse a vida e a saúde de minha mãe, eu a aceitaria. Por ela valeria o preço.

A voz grave e gentil continuava a fazer minha mãe comer coisas que não prestavam. Sempre que aquelas coisas entravam em contato comigo eu sentia total repulsa. Não era daquilo que eu e minha mãe precisávamos.

Não sei como isso aconteceu, ouvi meu pai dizer que fora ideia da voz rouca, mas de repente uma coisa muito boa começou a entrar em meu sistema. Finalmente haviam descoberto do que nós precisávamos.

Por um longo tempo nós fomos nutridas por aquela nova substancia, que não apenas sanava minha fome, mas também me fortalecia e despertava. A cada nova dose de alimento eu podia senti meu crescimento acelerando em progressão. Eu estava voltando a crescer rapidamente.

Após a descoberta de minha dieta eu e minha mãe não estávamos mais enfraquecidas. Eu podia sentir seu animo voltando, até mesmo as vozes pareciam menos preocupadas agora que ela estava melhorando. Agora as coisas estavam melhorando, ou pelo menos assim eu achava.


	7. 7 Estragos

**Um momento de dificuldades para Nessie e Bella.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**7. Danos**

Se crescer fosse algum tipo de competição ou objetivo de vida, com certeza, eu seria a campeã. Com a alimentação adequada era como se tivessem ligado meu desenvolvimento no modo turbo. Agora não deveria faltar muito para eu poder sair de minha bola. Ela por sinal já não era uma bola, já não era um lugarzinho quentinho e aconchegante. Estava mais para uma camisa de força. Tinha horas que eu achava que ia enlouquecer lá dentro.

O que tornava suportável e por vezes prazeroso estar em um lugar tão apertado, era o fato de estar conectada a minha mãe. Através dela eu podia sentir coisas incríveis e todas as minhas percepções eram ampliadas. Era muito bom. Mas havia uma coisa que não era nada boa, uma coisa que infelizmente eu percebi quase tarde demais.

Eu descobri que estava machucando minha mãe.

Tal compressão foi um golpe muito brusco. Eu me senti péssima um monstro. Eu a amava mais do que tudo. Mas aparentemente ama-la não faria a menor diferença enquanto eu a estivesse ferindo.

Há algum tempo eu percebera que quando realizava qualquer movimento mais brusco, às vezes nem isso, ela se escolia e às vezes tremia. Todavia eu não achava que aquilo a machucasse, talvez incomodasse, ou fosse estranho, mas machuca-la nunca.

Detendo tal percepção comecei a tentar me mover menos. Procurava a posição mais confortável possível e nela ficava pelo máximo de tempo que conseguisse. Tentava me distrair com outras coisas, com a comida que e deixava tão saciada; com o som agradável das vozes de meu pai, de minha mãe e da voz rouca. Este ultimo era responsável por embalar meu sono e garantir um descanso tranquilo.

Porem inevitavelmente, vez ou outra eu tinha de me esticar e me realojar, o que sempre lhe causava desconforto, muitas vezes dor e de vez em quando, fraturas. E essas eram as piores.

Na maioria das vezes ela só se encolhia e afagava minha bola, como se estivesse tentando me acalmar. Mal sabia ela que eu já estava fazendo um esforço além da conta para me manter calma. Só que as vezes, quando eu ficava tempo de mais em uma posição, ou quando tinha um crescimento muito brusco, eu tinha de me esticar em busca de ar e de uma posição mais favorável. E se não medisse com muito cuidado minha força eu não causava apenas um simples desconforto, eu lhe quebrava um osso.

Eu pude ouvir com clareza quando suas constelas fizeram "clac" e o som foi acompanhado do barulho mais horrível que eu já conhecera. O som do grito de dor e agonia de minha mãe. Acho que se eu pudesse eu teria gritado junto com ela. Eu não os podia ouvir sempre, por isso cada vez que conseguia captar suas vozes eu me deleitava com seus sons e os guardava na memoria com carinho, mas o som do grito de agonia de minha mãe e de seus ossos se quebrando era algo que eu gostaria de ser capaz de esquecer.

Infelizmente houve outras quase fraturas, e muitos outros machucados.

Eu queria poder parar de crescer. Queria não ter de machucar minha mãe, mas não importava o que eu fizesse, o quanto eu me restringisse, eu continuava a feri-la. Aquilo estava me matando junto com ela. Eu me recusava a ser a causa de sua dor, mas principalmente, eu me recusava a ser sua morte.


	8. 8 Primeiros contatos

**Nesse capítulo Nessie fará contato com alguém muito importante em sua vida. A visão de um dos momentos mais fofos de Amanhecer pelo ponto de vista de quem não podia ver nada.**

**Obrigada a Bia Duraes e Jesscherryflower pelas reviews. **

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**8. Primeiros contatos**

Apesar de meus esforços sobre-humanos não pude evitar continuar machucando minha mãe. Pelo menos agora eu podia ouvi-los com grande clareza. Eu os ouvia conversar, mas sem ter certeza do assunto abordado, uma das poucas vezes em que consegui, pude perceber que estavam preocupados com o estado debilitado de minha mãe e com o fato de meu crescimento estar pondo em risco sua vida.

Nesse dia em especial eu tentava prestar atenção na conversa que acontecia do lado de fora de meu casulo, olhando mais atentamente hoje, acho que seria a melhor definição para o que era aquilo. A voz rouca havia voltado e posto fim ao clima tenso que se estalara depois de eu quase quebrar a bacia de minha mãe. Ele e a voz fina e determinada estavam discutindo como sempre. Minha mãe e ele falaram um pouco e então todos ficaram em silencio. O silencio me incomodava um pouco, era muito silencioso no casulo e eu gostava de ouvir as vozes, especialmente quando minha mãe falava diretamente comigo. O silencio perdurou até ser interrompido por meu pai.

_ Você disse alguma coisa? _ ele perguntou a alguém.

_ Eu?_ disse minha mãe. _ Eu não disse nada.

Eu não compreendia aquela conversa louca que eles estavam tendo, mas não importava, com tanto que continuassem falando estava bom pra mim. Perdi-me na melodia de suas vozes até meu pai falar algo que me surpreendeu.

_ A... o bebê gosta do som da sua voz. _ ele estava falando com minha mãe evidentemente.

Mas como ele sabia disso? Como sabia que eu gostava do som da voz dela?

_ _Santo Deus, você pode ouvi-lo_! _ gritou minha mãe me assustando e me fazendo dar um movimento brusco.

_ Psiu _ murmurou meu pai. _ Você assustou a coi... ele.

Senti minha mãe afagar meu casulo, aquilo me transmitiu uma sensação boa de amor e ternura e me senti plena e muito feliz. Eu tinha a quem eu amava a minha volta e agora eles também podiam me ouvir, eu não fazia ideia de como ou porque, mas eu não sabia de muitas coisas então não me preocupei com isso na hora. A única coisa que importava era que eles poderiam saber o quanto eu os amava.

_ Desculpe-me bebê. _ pediu ela.

Ela não tinha do que se desculpar, ela me dera tudo e eu a amava demais e, no entanto a feria. Era eu quem devia desculpas a ela.

_ O que ele esta pensando agora? Ouvi-a perguntar.

_ A cois... ele, ou ela está... _ meu pai pareceu ter dificuldades em saber ou em escolher as palavras certas. É evidente que naquela época eu não tinha conhecimento do nome do que eu sentia ou do que sentia apenas me concentrei e pensei em meus sentimentos para com minha mãe e torci para que aquilo o ajudasse. _ Está feliz._ ele disse.

Fiquei feliz ao saber que aquele sentimento tinha um nome: _feliz_. E assim como eu estava eu senti quando esse mesmo sentimento tomou conta de minha mãe e ela parecia estar crescendo a meu redor, tamanha era sua felicidade naquele momento.

_ É claro que está feliz, bebê lindo, é claro que está _ disse ela me afagando novamente através do casulo, eu queria que ele não fosse tão grossa pra que eu pudesse sentir melhor seu toque. _ Como poderia não estar, aí todo seguro, aquecido e amado? Eu o amo tanto, pequeno EJ. É claro que você está feliz.

Descobrir que aquele sentimento tão bonito que nutríamos uma pela outra se chamava amor só me deixou mais animada. Duas novas palavras em um só dia, sem falar que descobri que me pai pode me ouvir! Isso era tão incrível eu já o amava tanto, amava sua voz e agora ele poderia saber disso. Como que para ilustrar meu pensamento eu o ouvi dizer.

_ Ele também gosta do som da minha voz.

Isso pareceu deixa-lo feliz e eu me senti muito satisfeita.

Eles começaram a discutir nomes para mim estavam em duvida entre EJ ou Renesmee. Eu não tinha conhecimento algum sobre palavras ou nomes para saber se eram bons, mas tudo parecia bom pra mim ao som da voz de minha mãe. E não apenas pelo seu ritmo ser calmo e doce, mas pelo amor contido na pronuncia de cada silaba.

_ O que foi? _ a ouvi perguntar, provavelmente a meu pai. _ O que ele esta pensando agora?

Eu senti algo frio e duro encostar em mim.

_ Ele a ama_ sussurrou meu pai com sua voz agora muito próxima, então era ele que havia encostado em mim. _ Ele simplesmente _adora_ você.

Sim eu a adorava, eu o amava eu estava feliz completamente feliz ali com eles. Eu sentia todo o amor de minha mãe somado a seu toque quente sobre mim, assim como agora também sentia o toque frio de meu pai e suas palavras tão cheias de admiração. Nós estávamos felizes e em breve estaríamos juntos.


	9. 9 Inquieta

**O nascimento se aproxima... Agora temos um momento de tensão e pãnico.**

**Obrigada a Bia Duraes e Jesscherryflower pelas reviews. **

**E qualquer um que quiser deixar comentários ou duvidas não precisam se identificar se não quiserem ou puderem, apenas escrevam.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**9. Inquieta**

Fiquei aproveitando o toque frio de meu pai por um tempo. Agora eu podia ser ouvida, pelo menos por ele. Eles sabiam o quanto eu os amava, se o pior viesse a acontecer eles saberiam.

A voz rouca havia saído a pouco tempo, eu não sabia por que e não havia gostado disso, mas me mantive distraída com meus pais. Porém logo depois de sua saída uma nova voz surgiu. Uma que eu nunca ouvira antes, e que detestará ouvir agora.

Ela tinha uma voz fina como a de minha mãe, só que era agressiva e cheia de raiva. Não fazia ideia de onde ela surgira, mas podia sentir que estava fazendo mal a minha mãe. Ela não gostava do dono dessa voz.

_ O que você fez a ele de dessa vez sua amante de sanguessugas? _ gritou a voz para minha mãe.

_ Leah acalme-se ou vai embora! _ meu pai ameaçou-a.

_ Você não tem piedade não? Depois de tudo que ele fez por você? Depois de tudo que ele abriu mão por você? _ sua voz era um misto de raiva e nojo. _ Você te alguma IDEIA? Não, não tem! E mesmo que tenha não se importa porque conseguiu o que queria. Ele perdeu tudo garota! TUDO! Casa, família, amigos, esta pondo em risco a própria vida por você, o que não seria a primeira vez... e o que você faz, hãm?

Eu podia sentir a dor de minha mãe. Ela estava sofrendo por aquelas palavras horríveis que a voz dizia a ela. Eu queria poder sair do casulo e fazer aquela faladeira calar sua boca enorme. Por que ninguém fazia se calar.

_ Leah saia! _ falou rispidamente meu pai.

Finalmente.

_Você sacaneia o ao máximo! Tripudia dos sentimentos dele e de seu sacrifício! Se se importasse de verdade com ele o mandaria de volta pra casa pra ficar com quem realmente se preocupa com ele, com seu povo. Se realmente o amasse não o faria passar por isso, não pedia pra ele voltar. Você não passa de uma garotinha mimada e egoísta!

E dizendo isso foi embora. Não voltei a ouvir sua voz novamente. Estava em duvida se meu pai a silenciara ou se ela fora embora por vontade própria. Uma forte parte de mim ansiava pela primeira hipótese.

Minha mãe estava péssima. Os sentimentos que podia sentir através dela eram os piores. Culpa, medo, raiva, frustação, mais culpa. Eram sentimentos totalmente antagônicos aos que nós estávamos sentindo até a pouco. Eu queria matar o dono daquela voz por acabar com nossa felicidade e fazer minha mãe sofrer daquele jeito. Meu pai teve de cantar para nós duas dormirmos. Ainda assim foi um sono inquieto e despertamos pela fome.

Apesar de toda aquela terrível tarde, tudo passou quando ouvi sua voz de dirigir a minha mãe. Era inacreditável, não importava o quão o dia estivesse chato, ou nesse caso estressante, quando eu o ouvia eu ficava simplesmente feliz. Nada agora seria capaz de me abalar.

Ele e minha mãe conversaram um pouco. Ela se desculpava por coisas que eu não compreendia. Mas ele não a deixava, dizia que não tinha porque ela se desculpar.

Foi logo depois disso que tudo desandou.

Minha mãe se levantou e então fez um movimento muito brusco que me deslocou de minha posição quase confortável para a quase asfixia. Meu casulo foi espremido contra meu rosto impedindo que conseguisse obter oxigênio. Sem poder evitar comecei a me movimentar em buscar de ar.

Um grito de minha mãe irrompeu por toda parte. Fazendo não apenas que o som reverberasse pelas paredes de minha bola, mas que eu me apavorasse e começasse a me debater em sua barriga.

Eu não podia ouvir direito, mas parecia que todos estavam gritando. Eu me movia em desespero tentando não sufocar e ainda não machucar minha mãe. Mas naquele momento era inevitável. Nós estávamos lutando por nossas vidas... e estávamos morrendo...


	10. 10 Nascer

**Para todos aqueles que estavam super ansiosos por isso desde o prefácio FINALMENTE O NASCIMENTO! Neste capítulo enfim Nessie entrará para nosso mundo. Um pouco de tensão no começo, mas todos nós sabemos como essa estória acaba. Então aproveitem e um Feliz Natal para todos. Se não postar até lá já vai aqui meus préstimos de Feliz Ano Novo! Que 2012 seja uma ano de grandes conquistas para todos nós!**

**Mais uma vez obrigada a Bia Duraes e Jesscherryflower pelas reviews. **

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**10. Nascer**

A morte e a vida são coisas engraçadas... tão diferentes e ainda tão semelhantes... Ambas começam e terminam com uma luz. Ambas podem ser rápidas ou curtas. Ambas podem ser desejadas ou temidas. Ambas podem ser boas ou dolorosas. E ambas podem ser uma mesma coisa.

Nunca pensei que minha morte fosse chegar tão cedo. Mas estava tudo bem, contanto que pelo menos minha mãe saísse dessa com vida. Apesar do pouco tempo em que tinha vivido, se é que poderia ser considerado vida aquilo que havia tido até esse momento, eu havia experimentado de vários sentimentos. Alguns melhores do que outros, porem todos muito interessantes. Eu havia conhecido... quer dizer, conhecido o som das vozes de pessoas, e eu as havia amado. Havia amado meu pai... amado aquela misteriosa voz rouca... e havia amado minha mãe... É apesar de tudo minha curta vida tinha valido a pena...

O ar em meus pulmões estava se aproximando do fim, o liquido amniótico agora ao invés de me dar oxigênio começava a me afogar. Minha visão começava a se turvar e minha mente estava se perdendo. Eu não tinha nem mais força para me mover. Aos pouco eu ia me entregando. Morrer a gora já não me parecia tão ruim... era como dormir, mas com um pouco de dor antes...

Eu podia ouvir um estranho som metálico ao longe, e pelo incrível que pudesse parecer minha bola estava diminuindo ainda mais, como se alguém a estivesse empurrando contra mim. Dei um piscada longa, então uma luz fortíssima atingiu meus olhos me cegando momentaneamente. Mãos geladas me alcançaram e me tiraram do que restara de minha bola me trazendo definitivamente para um novo mundo, para minha vida...

O que vi em seguida esta entre as mais belas imagens que já vi em toda minha vida, e também a primeira. Eu vi um lindo e pálido rosto masculino, ele era jovem, de olhos negros e cabelo cor de cobre, e ele era meu pai. Eu já sabia disso mesmo antes que ele falasse, eu simplesmente sabia.

_ Renesmee _ ele disse.

O tom em sua voz era cheio de amor e reverencia, ela era muito mais bonita ao vivo.

_ Me deixe..._ sussurrou uma conhecida_ Me dê ela aqui.

Era a voz de minha mãe, mas estava tão fraca e distorcida. Ela ainda não estava fora de perigo, aquilo me preocupou. Meu pai estava me levando até ela quando algo muito quente me tocou, mas aquele calor não me machucou, eu gostei e queria poder sentir mais dele. Naquele momento em questão eu sentia frio, talvez porque estivesse nua e toda molhada de sangue, ou talvez se devesse a estar nos braços frios de meu pai. Talvez os dois.

Ele me depositou sobre o peito dela. Ela era mais quente que meu pai, mas menos que a outra pessoa na sala. Ela também estava toda lambuzada de sangue. Aquele cheiro era o primeiro que eu tomava consciência de existir e era muito bom, me dava água na boca. Era tão doce e estava por toda parte não estava conseguindo resistir.

Olhei então para seu rosto tentando afastar a sede. Apesar de todo o sangue e suas feições estarem distorcidas em uma careta de dor e emoção eu podia ver o quão linda ela era. Eu podia ver seus cabelos escuros, seus olhos mesmo apertados eram de um castanho chocolate e por traz da camada de sangue havia uma bela pele de marfim. Eu não podia acreditar que finalmente eu a estava conhecendo. A emoção era tanta que fazia meu coração dor de tão rápido que batia. Ela também estava feliz em me conhecer...

_ Renes... mee. Tão... linda.

Disse minha mãe, e então arfou devido a mordida que desferi em seu seio esquerdo.

_ Não, Renesmee. _ ralhou meu pai.

Eu não pude resistir. O cheiro de seu sangue era muito bom, mas o gosto era ainda melhor. Reconheci logo como tendo gosto semelhante ao que comíamos enquanto ainda estava em sua barriga, mas o sangue dela era melhor do que o outro, mais doce e quente. Delicioso.

_ O que está esperando? _ ouvi a voz rouca perguntar. Sua voz também era mais bonita desse lado, mas estava meio distorcida pelo que reconheci como medo e falta de folego.

_ Pegue o bebê. _ disse meu pai urgentemente.

Aquilo me animou finalmente eu conheceria o rosto da outra voz.

_ Jogue-o pela janela. _ disse a voz de forma ríspida.

Eu não sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas me magoou.

_ Deixe-a comigo. _ disse baixinha a voz fina e determinada. _ Estou sobre controle . Me dê o bebê Edward. Eu vou cuidar dela até que Bella... _ pediu ela a meu pai deixando a frase morrer no fim.

Isso fez minha preocupação voltar a minha mãe. Como ela estava? Estava bem? Ela não me parecia bem. Ninguém dizia nada...


	11. 11 Dom

**Adeus ano velho... Feliz ano NOVO!**

**Então girls, este aqui é penúltimo capítulo da finc. Smif...smif... É mais tudo tem de acabar um dia. Espero que estejam gostando ler tanto quanto eu de escrever. Neste capítulo teremos a revelação dos poderes da Nessie. O que será que vai acontecer? **

**FELIZ ANO NOVO PARA TODOS QUE 2012 SEGE MARAVILHOSO PARA TODOS NÓS!**

**Ps: Não deixem de ler minha outra finc "A prometida"**

**Obrigada a Bia Duraes e Jesscherryflower pelas reviews. **

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**11. Dom**

Os braços frios de meu pai foram substituídos pro outro par de braços igualmente frios, mas mais finos. Eles me conduziram para fora da sala e com uma agilidade que não estava acostumada me levou até outra sala onde começou a me limpar.

Agora eu podia ter uma boa noção de seu rosto. Ela tinha longos cabelos louros que caiam sobre seus ombros em pesados cachos. Seus olhos eram tão escuros quanto os de meu pai, na verdade, eles eram muito semelhantes. Ambos eram muito pálidos e extremamente lindos, deixava meus olhos felizes em vê-los. Ela distorcia sua voz para falar comigo e ficava fazendo sons estranhos que eu não compreendia.

Eu passava meu olhar pelo ambiente. Tudo era tão novo, brilhante e lindo, mas minha mente ficava voltando sempre para o rosto manchado de sangue e dor de minha mãe.

_ Ohh você é tão linda. O bebezinho mais lindo que já vi. Não se preocupe a tia Rosalie vai cuidar de você minha bebê linda. _ sua voz era cheia de carinho e admiração, mas eu queria que minha mãe cuidasse de mim. Era dela que eu precisava.

Rosalie terminou de me limpar e me envolver em um lençol quentino. Ela me trouxe para perto de seu rosto e eu não pude evitar de toca-la. Sua pele tinha um brilho tão encantador. A pele de minha mãe não brilhava assim. No momento em que pensei em minha mãe sua imagem sangrenta veio a minha cabeça.

Rosalie arfou.

Seus olhos escuros saíram de foco por um segundo e depois se dirigiram a mim. Ela me olhava espantada e ao mesmo tempo parecia que estava ainda mais admirada.

_ Alice? _ chamou ela. Sua voz parecia estar presa em sua garganta.

_ O que houve Rose? O bebê esta bem? _ perguntou a voz que reconheci como a fina que parecia com o badalar de sinos.

Rosalie se virou para Alice e disse com a voz ainda valha.

_ Você não vai acreditar.

_ Não vou acreditar no que? Está me deixando preocupada Rose, você sabe que não posso ver então me diga logo o que esta havendo._ pediu Alice energicamente se aproximando de nós.

Assim que nosso olhos se cruzaram Alice abafou um pequeno gritinho. Ela era parecida com meu pai e Rosalie, e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Era menor que Rosalie e seus cabelos eram pretos e curtos. Mas ela também era linda e pálida.

_ Você Viu? _ perguntou-lhe Rose

_ Vi o que? _ perguntou sem entender para Rose_ Só vejo o quão inda ela é. Uma mistura perfeita entre Bella e Edward. _ disse agora com tanta admiração quanto Rosalie a poucos minutos.

_ Ela não te mostrou nada?

_ Não. Ela deveria me mostrar alguma coisa? _ perguntou Alice confusa.

_ A pouco ela tocou meu pescoço me mostrou Bella. Eu pude vê-la por seus olhos. Talvez só funcione pelo toque. _ Indagou Rose.

_ Como Aro... _ falou desanimadamente Alice_ Carlisle vai adorar saber disso.

_ Não vou deixa-lo transforma-la em uma cobaia._ disse Rose irritada me puxando mais para perto de seu peito.

_ Claro que não, mas é algo que deve ser investigado. Dons são raros até mesmo entre nós, e ela acabou de nascer e já esta usando-o. _ defendeu-se Alice.

_ Certo, mas depois veremos isso. Ela deve estar com fome, pode pegar o sangue para ela?

Em um piscar de olhos Alice voltava com um copo cheio de sangue, eu podia reconhecer o cheio apetitoso. Não era tão cheiroso quanto minha mãe, mas dava pro gasto.

_ Vou ligar para Carlisle. _ disse Alice entregando o copo para Rosalie e se afastando de nós.


	12. 12 Completa

**Bem, aqui chega o final da finc Então eu nasci. Essa finc já estava escrita quando comecei a posta-la aqui, na verdade, eu já até postei ela em outro site. Ela começou de uma inspiração surreal que tive ao assistir o primeiro teaser de Amanhecer. Foi uma daquelas coisas que nascem prontas em nossa cabeça e nós simplesmente temos de escrever.**

**Foi um grande prazer escreve-la e espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu de escrever. E embora a finc não tenha tido muita atenção aqui neste site, sei que alguns leram e acompanharam com carinho. A todos vocês que leram e deixaram suas reviews, e vocês também fantasminhas que só leram meu muito obrigada pela atenção. Espero que apreciem o capítulo final e me deixem muito feliz me deixando uma última review dizendo o que acharam da finc.**

**Jesscherryflower tirando sua dúvida o Nahuel não tem poderes, nem no livro nem no Guia oficial dizem que os ele tenha. Nessie é a única hibrida conhecida com poderes. Espero que isso ajude.**

**Ps: Não deixem de ler minha outra finc "A prometida"**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**12. Completa.**

Rosalie pôs o canudo do copo em minha boca e logo comecei a sugar aviada. Não fazia ideia de que estava com tanta fome até o sangue tocasse minha boca.

Ela caminhava comigo pela sala e continuava a balbuciar elogios e outras coisas que eu não compreendia. Pude sentir quando uma nova presença entrou na sala, mas ignorei devido a fome tamanha.

Quando acabei Rosalie depositou meu copo sobre uma mesa ao lado e me abraçou novamente, dessa vez acariciando meinha bochecha com a sua.

Foi quando o vi. Por sobre o ombro de minha tia eu o vi pela primeira vez. Eles estava meio agachado, em posição de ataque, virado para nossa direção. Mas isso eu só reparei depois, porque o que me chamou atenção primeiramente foram seus olhos.

Eles eram de um castanho tão escuro, quase pretos e a principio me olhavam com ódio, mas eu pude acompanha a mudança se sentimentos que passava diante de seus olhos. Do ódio para o choque, então incredibilidade. Vi a compreensão atingi-lo, a admiração e por fim o amor...

Seus olhos me encavam cheios de admiração e amor, não cheios de devoção. Com uma intensidade ainda maior do que a que meu pai havia me dirigido. Ele nem se quer piscava. Saiu de sua posição de ataque e começou a caminha em minha direção. Eu sabia perfeitamente quem ele era. Ele era a voz rouca que eu amava...

_ O que vai fazer Jacob? _ perguntou Alice que surgira não sei da onde. Havia medo em sua voz.

Rosalie se virou e assim que o viu tão próximo deu um salto para trás e me segurou apertado contra seu peito.

_ Jacob, pensei que tivéssemos _superado_ isso. _ disse Alice nervosa. Ela estava tentando apaziguar a situação delicada que se iniciara. _ Você não faria _mal_ a _filha_ de Bella faria?

Pela primeira vez desde que nossos olhos haviam se cruzado ele piscou. Uma, duas vezes como se não conseguisse encontrar foco. Então me deu mais uma longa olhada e então se virou para Alice.

Ela arfou e então levou as mãos a boca. Parecia estar entendendo o que acontecia, diferente de Rosalie cuja expressão variava para raiva e incompreensão. Jacob voltou seu olhar para Rose e esticou seus braços na minha direção, eu também estiquei os meus na dele.

_ Por favor, Rosalie me deixe pegar o bebê? _ pediu ele com a voz tremula.

_ Mais de jeito nenhum! _ disse ela me apertando mais junto dela.

_ Deixe Rose. Ele não fara mal algum a ela. _ disse Alice. Sua voz parecia preocupada e cansada.

_ Mas Alice..._ ela tentou argumentar.

_ Ele não ira feri-la e não vê que ela também quer ir com ele?_ disse ela e me indicou com a cabeça.

Eu tentava sair dos braços de minha tia e esticava meus pequenos braços para ele. Fechando e abrindo as mãos enquanto tentava inutilmente alcança-lo.

Rosalie me encarou longamente e não parecia disposta a atender a solicitação. Já sem paciência eu toquei seu pescoço e mostrei o rosto de Jacob. Eu queria ele.

Ela suspirou longamente e com passos mais lentos do que o necessário foi até Jacob. Ele estava ansioso e parecia com medo de me deixar cair quando fizeram a troca, com um cuidado extremo para não de deixarem cair e para não se tocarem.

Já nos braços de Jacob eu senti um forte arrepio pela brusca mudança de temperaturas. Ele era muito quente. Muito mais quente que minha mãe, ou minha bola. Eu gostava disso. Aninhei-me em seu colo até uma posição mais confortável. Ele ainda me olhava com devoção e voltou a sorri pra mim, eu retribui o gesto e sorri para ele. Seus olhos brilharam e seu sorriso aumentou parecendo que podia rasgar seu rosto.

_ Ela esta sorrindo. _ disse Alice surpresa.

Rosalie bufou.

Eu parei de prestar atenção a elas e me ocupei de conhecer o dono da minha amada voz rouca. Ele tinha a pele morena e os cabelos negros. Era muito diferente de todos que eu havia conhecido até agora, mas era igualmente lindo, talvez até mais. Seu sorriso me deixava feliz e seus braços eram tão acolhedores quanto minha antiga bola.

_ Oi Renesmee, eu sou o Jacob, é um grande prazer te conhecer. _ disse ele.

_O prazer é todo meu, gostaria de ter podido dizer-lhe._

Ele pegou minha mão entre seu indicador e o polegar e amovendo em uma tentativa de aperto de mão. Apertei seu indicador de volta para indicar que eu sabia quem ele era.

_ Não faz ideia do quanto procurei por você menina...

Ele então deu um sorriso resplandecente que me fez sorrir instantaneamente.

Dei um bocejo longo e voltei a me aninhar e ele me apertou mais a seu peito.

Eu estava muito feliz. Eu tinha meus pais e mesmo sabendo que minha mãe não estava muito bem eu sabia que ela ficaria. Meu pai cuidaria dela por mim. Eu tinha minhas tias e as outras vozes apesar de não saber onde elas estavam no momento. E eu tinha Jacob... Eu estava completa.


End file.
